Devil Beside You
by twinkinglibra
Summary: Blair loves the lacrosse captain, Nate Archibald forever. One day she decided to confess to him. But what will happen when she ended up confessing to the school's devil Chuck Bass? and she finds out that her mom and Chuck's dad are getting married? C/B
1. Making a Deal with the Devil

Devil Beside You

Main Pairing: Chuck/Blair, Nate/Serena

Summary: This is an adaptation of the Taiwanese drama Devil Beside You. It's AU. Blair has a crush on the lacrosse team captain, Nathaniel Archibald, forever and one day she finally confesses. What happens when her love confession accidentally goes to the devil, Chuck Bass? And she also finds out that her mother is marrying Chuck's dad?

Chapter One

"So Blair, what are we doing afterschool? Hit Bendel's, go to Serendipity and get hot chocolate?" Serena Van Der Woodsen asked her best friend Blair Waldorf.

"Duh, Serena today is Wednesday. There's a lacrosse game playing and I have to go and support my lover, Nathaniel. Isn't that the most perfect name ever? Nathaniel Archibald. Mrs. Blair Archibald?" Blair sighed happily as Serena rolled her eyes.

"You have been in love with him for so long. Why don't you just confess?" Serena asked.

"because he is Nathaniel freaking Archibald. I just can't go up to him and be like 'Hey Nate, movie? Great! I'll see you at eight and I'll pick you up in my Honda!" Blair said. "I need something special and romantic."

"Ok I've been reading about how some Asian girls confess their feelings by writing a love letter to the person. You should do it. You can even spritz the letter with your perfume."

"That is actually a great idea for once. Thanks. Ok now I must go get started on my letters. I want to give it to him before his game so he can have Blair Waldorf's love and win the game." Blair sighed happily. Serena rolled her eyes as she watched Blair skipped down the steps with a bounce. Neither of the girls noticed a pair of eyes, with a scarf swaying in the cold October's wind, watching the brunette and smirked.

"Blair, I came as I got your text. What's wrong?" Serena rushed to Blair's side who looked panicked.

"Serena, I can't do this. I can't just give him a love letter. What if he doesn't like me? What if he and his loser lacrosse friends laugh at the letter while he's sweaty and dirty in the locker room?" Blair's brown eyes doubled in size due to panic. Serena smiled and hugged her. "You must confess Blair, you love him and how can he reject Blair Waldorf?" Blair pursed her lips and nodded her head.

"You're right. I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm the daughter of Eleanor Waldorf. I get roses sent to me and Cristal delivered to me. I can do this." Serena hugged her once more and went to hid behind a wall. Blair exhaled. '_Ok I can do this. I can. No, I can't. I can't do this. No I must. I am Blair Waldorf and I command myself to do this.'_

Nate Archibald came up the steps rocking out to "Stronger" on his iPod. Finally, Blair stuck her hand and letter out, with her face down and screamed "Nathaniel, I have liked you for so long. Would you go out with me?" A few seconds later, she realized that Nathaniel didn't even see or hear her and walked right past her. That means: the man that is standing in front of her is not Nate.

Serena came out from behind the wall and saw the last thing she'd ever wanted to see. '_This is not good.'_

Blair slowly lifted her eyes and saw a guy with an evil smirk on his face. She wanted to scream but was in so much shock and despair that no sounds came out. Apparently, she couldn't move either so she just stood there like an idiot with her mouth open while the devil kept on smirking. Finally, she regained her voice and mumbled "I…this letter…wrong person" She wanted to smack herself at her lame attempt at explanation while the asshole kept on smirking, not saying one word. _'Doesn't he do anything else and wtf is he just standing there'_

"Blair, Blair." Blair finally registered someone calling her name. _'Oh yeah Serena.'_ Blair ran away from the guy as fast as she could, not realizing that she dropped her love letter behind. The guy, still smirking, looked down at the letter and picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Usually, people don't confess to the wrong person." Serena said as Blair banged her head on the table. After the disastrous confession, Serena took Blair to Serendipity to cheer her up but it wasn't working.

"I was so nervous. I didn't even know the guy that was there."

"Really? Do you want to know about him?" Serena inquired.

"I don't really care about him. He looked so arrogant. With his stupid smirk. What was he doing there anyway? Now I'll never have a chance with Nathaniel." Blair cried.

"Oh please, it's not like Nate rejected you. He doesn't even know that you confessed. Beside Blair I think you should know about the guy." Serena said in a serious tone that got Blair's attention. Serena continued on. "According to Gossip Girl, his name is Chuck Bass. The son of the billionaire Bart Bass. With his dad's money and negliance, he gets into a lot of trouble and even been arrested a few times. He does the opposite of what's considered appropriate in the UES's eyes. He's a loner and always have been. Even with all these bad qualities, girls still love him. He is apparently a heartbreaker. On the blog, they call him "Prince of Seduction". They say that he will break your heart everytime and the only warning sign you get is his trademark scarf."

Blair looked despair. "I can't believe that I did that in front of him."

"Don't worry Blair, he loves girls and I'm sure he forgot about your situation already. You can always confess to Nate again. Just give him the letter and this time make sure that you're looking at him this time." Blair's brown eyes panicked in realization.

"Where's the letter?" Serena shrugged. "How would I have it? What?"

"I LOST THE LETTER!!!!!!" Blair screamed.

"It's ok you can write another one." Serena assured Blair.

"No, it had both of our names on it and if anyone else finds it and read it, I'll die from embarrassment. I need to go back to school and find it."

"I can't go with you. My mom demands that I be home for dinner today. But tomorrow morning I can help you." Serena gathered her things.

"No I need to find it now. Look I can go back and look for it myself." Blair ran out of the store.

Blair finally arrived back at the site and started searching for her letter. _'Come on damn letter. Where are you? Hmm, it could have been blown into the field.'_ Blair ran toward the lacrosse field.

"Hey Nate, great game man." Nate beamed as his teammates pat him on the back. They had won the game big time and he was damn happy. "Thanks guys. Look I got to get home. See you at practice tomorrow." Nate grabbed his duffel and started walking until something caught his attention.

"Damn it letter, where the hell are you?" Blair cursed under her breath. She noticed a figure approaching her but didn't pay attention to it.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?" a voice asked. _"No duh! I just like looking at grass for an hour in a freezing cold weather.'_ "Yea!" Blair answered trying to be polite. If Eleanor taught her anything, it was to always be polite. The person didn't seem to be going away. Blair noticed.

"Oh, I'll help you look for it, Just tell me what you're looking for." The voice answered back. "Blair sighed angrily and replied "I'm looking for a let….um" She finally looked up to come face to face with the man of her dreams. "A left-footed grasshopper." She said lamely. _'Ah, can I be more stupid?'_

"A left footed grasshopper?" Nate asked, confused. Blair pursed her lips in an attempt to smile and nodded. Nate laughed. "I don't think you'll find any here…or in the world. Why don't you go on home already? It's getting dark and the weather is freezing." Blair just nodded. "Oh by the way, I'm Nathaniel Archibald. We have some classes together." Nate extended his hand and Blair shook it.

"OH right, Yeah classes. Nice to meet you. I'm…"

"Blair Waldorf." Nate answered for her and Blair's smile grew 10 inches horizontally. "Bye Blair." Nate smiled and winked at her and left. Blair sighed happily and jumped. "Yay, he knows my name. He knows my name. Ahhh!" she squealed.

She was busy reveling in her joy and that she didn't see a red and black scarf whipping around in the wind in an angry mood, a mood that matched the owner of the scarf.

____------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was so happy when she finally got to her penthouse when Serena called.

"Blair, did you find the letter?" Blair gasped. "OMFG, the letter. I forgot about it."

"Huh, that was your purpose of going back. How can you just forget it?"

"Look Serena it doesn't matter. I wish that the letter will hopefully fly away to Brooklyn." She prayed to God.

"Ok. Look tomorrow, go early to school and look for it. I'll help you." Serena declared. "Be there at school by seven." Blair rolled her eyes and replied something that resembled 'yes'.

The next morning, she was still in a daze about her encounter with Nate that she didn't see the guy in front of her, that is until she ran smack into him. She looked up and immediately saw the infamous trademark scarf that Serena warned her about. "OH no." she mumbled to herself. Infamous Chuck Bass smirks. "Oh yes!" he said.

Blair collected herself and turned the other way in an attempt to leave when Chuck yelled out "didn't you lose something?" Blair turned to see Chuck holding up her love letter. "To Nathaniel Archibald. From Blair Waldorf." Chuck said. Blair put on her sweetest and fakest smile and walked toward Chuck.

"That is my letter. Thank." She tried to grab the letter from Chuck but that bastard seemed to be one step ahead of her and pulled the letter out of her reach. "Why are you thanking me for?" he retorted.

"HUH?" Blair asked confused. Chuck smiled. "Don't be so dumb. Why do you think I would come to school so early just to return a letter just for you?" Chuck saw the confusion that was still there on Blair's face. "Here is the deal, from today on, you will have to act like my slave!" Blair screamed "WHAT?"

Chuck smirked. "Oh this is going to be fun." He claimed.

A/N: That is the end of Chapter one. I hope everyone likes it. I am more inclined to finish this story because I love the drama "Devil Beside You." It is my favorite and I watch it over and over again. If you guys want to watch it, then just go to youtube. There are some that has English subtitles on them so you guys can understand. I thought the title was very fitting because Chuck is a devil and he is always going to beside Blair. LOL. If you have any questions/comments/concern, you know what to do. Peace!


	2. Bad News Blair

Devil Beside You Chapter Two

Note: I fixed the italics in this chapter. I had no idea how it happened cause when I uploaded it, it was fine. Anyway, sorry for the confusion.

Summary: This is an adaptation of the Taiwanese drama Devil Beside You. It's AU. Blair has a crush on the lacrosse team captain, Nathaniel Archibald, forever and one day she finally confesses. What happens when her love confession accidentally goes to the devil, Chuck Bass? And she also finds out that her mother is marrying Chuck's dad?

"What?" Serena's scream could be heard through the halls of Constance. Blair shushed her and sighed. "Blair, how did you get roped into becoming Chuck Bass' slave?"

Blair sighed.

-cb---

_Flashback:_

"_You must be smoking too much pot." Blair scoffed at Chuck's ridiculous demands. "I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm the daughter of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf. I have fabulous friends, clothes and personality. I am not your slave or will I ever be." Blair chanted and Chuck smirked._

"_Do you repeat that ridiculous mantra all the time? No don't answer that. I don't want to know. Back to the subject, you will be my slave and do what I ask you to."_

"_and what if I refused?" Chuck held up the letter in front of Blair's face for emphasis. "if you refused then you will get the whole school's attention when Nathaniel get your love letter, being read in public of course."_

"_You can't seriously be bass-mailing me! Why would you even care about me and that letter?" Blair asked._

"_Who said I cared? I just saw something interesting in it. I am in need of entertainment. Listen Princess, I have nothing to lose. If you agree to be my slave, then I get to have fun torturing you, "Chuck drawled and Blair flinched. "and if you disagree, then I get to out your burning love for dear and rugged ,was it?, Nathaniel. So either way I get to be entertained." Blair's brown eyes filled with pure anger and hatred._

"_You read my letter?" Chuck shook his head. "I would never Blair-bear." Blair's skin crawled at the nickname. "So have you made your decision? Be privately humiliated or be publicly humiliated? It's all up to you." Blair sighed in defeat. _

"_Fine, I will be your slave. For one week only. After one week, I get my letter and my freedom back. And we never cross path, communicate or share the same airspace ever again. Do you understand?" Chuck nodded. "Sounds fair. Now….."_

"_I'm not done yet. I understand that you seem to have some sort of reputation as a womanizer, to all blind women I'm sure. The "tasks" that you want me to do better not involved any sexual favors." _

"_Can't promise you that babe." Blair frowned. "However I can promise you that if we end up sharing the same bed, you definitely won't regret it. Now for your first task.."_

_End flashback_

----cb-----

"Ewww. He made you clean up his room?"

"Believe me Serena, no one is more appalled or ashamed of it than I am." Serena smiled. "So how was his room?"

"It was absolutely the most disgusting room in the world. There were condom wrappers everywhere and clothes. I need to replace my hands and feet for every touching something in that room." Serena laughed louder, annoying Blair. "S, it's not funny. I am going through the most dramatic experience of my life and my bff is there laughing her ass off." Serena tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

"Well, don't be entertained on my behalf. Whatever, I have to go and pick up some food for the basshole." the nickname seemed to got Serena going again. Blair just rolled her eyes and left her on the steps.

--cb----

Stepping in the grocery store for the first time in her entire life, Blair was definitely confused. As she grabbed a basket, she hoped she wouldn't contract something from the filthy basket. She really hated Chuck Bass. What did she ever do to deserve this? She was a good student, some what popular but then no one at her school was ever popular, she gives to charity. On paper, she would make the perfect girlfriend to Nate. '_I must really love him a lot to put up with this.'_ She tried to grab all of the items on the list as quickly as possible and paid for that food. _'Bastard! Now how can I carry all of this all the way back to school?' _

She lifted two heavy bags filled to the brink with junk food that Chuck requested and headed for Constance/St. Jude's. After walking with 4 inch heels and carrying four pounds of junk, she finally arrived at the front of the school. _'ok, just these steps and I can get through this.' _As she ascended the stairs, she thought of all the names to call Chuck. She giggled at her own creativity and congratulated herself when she was pulled by her hair to a empty hallway.

"OW! What the Fu.." She realized what was happening. That damn Bass must have done it. But as soon as she got ready to yell at that asshole for scaring her, she was faced with a girl instead of a certain womanizing pain in the bass.

"Who the hell are you?" Blair asked. The girl's face turned for anger to pure hatred. "Shut up! You don't get to talk. I'm talking. Let me make things clear for you. I know that you're Blair Waldorf and you may think that you're the shit but in my world, you don't mean shit."

"ANd I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to me like that so unless." the girl pushed Blair.

"didn't I say shut up? Now shut it. I don't know what Master Chuck sees in you or why you're hanging around him, but from this moment on you are going to stay the hell away from him."

"Master Chuck? How desperate are you? It's not like I want to be around that jerk anyway." Blair confessed. "who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Penelope. And Master Chuck is mine. That's all you need to know. If you don't want to be near him then why are you always with him recently?"

"look I don't care about your weird obsession of Chuck ok? I'm just doing it to get my letter back."

"Letter? What letter?"

"That's none of your business." Blair shot back and Penelope's eyes turned into slits as she neared Blair. Blair didn't want to fight this crazy girl in front of her. She had never been in a fight before. Most of her life, she had mostly just hung out with Serena and they had never came to physical blows. So when it comes to her physical cat fight abilities, it is pretty much zero.

She was scared because this bitch in front of her seemed like she clawed a couple of eyes out before. Blair closed her eyes in anticipation for the pain when she heard the sweetest voice.

"What are you guys doing?" _'My Nate in shining Armani' _Blair opened her eyes and saw Nate in the flesh in his lacrosse uniform. All of her fears went out like last season's Tory Burch flats and she was suddenly embarrassed that her prince had seen her in this position.

"Nate." Penelope's attitude did a complete 180. She went from an axe wielding murderer to desperate seductress whose voice was dripping with innuendo.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nate asked harshly to Penelope, walking over to Blair's side. Nate's eyes were warning Penelope to get out of there and Penelope noticed. She scoffed and walked away, glaring at Blair.

When Penelope was no longer in sight, Blair let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She bent down to pick up the food on the ground. Nate smiled at the top of Blair's head and helped her with the grocery.

"Are you ok?" Blair nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue. I'm mostly embarrassed and angry."

"Penelope is a bully who bitches every time she doesn't get what she wants. Don't worry about her." Nate assured her. "She's not who I'm mad at." Blair confessed.

"Then who else wronged you?"

"Chuck Bass." Nate's eyebrows rose. "Is that the guy who is forcing you to be his slave?" Blair wondered how Nate knew.

"I overheard some students talking about it." Nate confessed. Blair sighed. "So people are talking about it?" Nate nodded. "Don't worry about other people, Blair. It doesn't matter what they think. And by the way, you shouldn't do something that you don't want. If you need help with Chuck, then ask me. I can help you." Blair smiled.

"Beside I'm the lacrosse captain. I think I can take a stoner whose idea of exercise is sex." Nate joked, trying to lighten up the situation. It seemed to work because Blair cracked a smile and laughed. "Thanks for the offer Nate but I think I can handle Chuck Bass."

"Well I'm sure you can. Listen I hate to go but I have practice. But I'm serious. If you need help then I'll be there for you." Nate smiled and left, leaving Blair with the perfect solution to her problem.

---cb----

"I decided to confess to Nate." Chuck's head rose in surprise. Blair stood in front of him and dumped the groceries on the ground. "I'm going to confess my feelings to Nate so you won't have any thing over me anymore."

"Are you sure that you want to do that? It'll be surely embarrassing if your prince rejects you." Chuck said, trying to scare Blair.

"I don't care. It's better than being your slave and getting attack by your stalkers." Chuck's eyes became fill with worry. "Who attacked you?" Chuck asked in a fiery tone that scared Blair.

"Penelope. That bitch is like in love with you. She is clearly delusional, calling you Master." Chuck smirked. "Well, it looks like you already have a slave and anything is better than being around you so if confessing to Nate is the solution then I'm willing to risk it." Blair retorted.

"Oh I don't think you want to do that Blair."

"Oh I think I do. As soon as I confess to Nate, then I won't ever have to deal with you again and that seem like the best news I heard all day. So consider this deal over." Blair maintained her confident pose and walked away, leaving an angry Chuck.

---cb---

"Oh B, I'm so proud of yourself. Getting away from Chuck is the best thing." Serena said before stuffing another cookie in her mouth in Blair's kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm so glad that I'm finally away from him. I just can't believe that I had to clean his room before growing some balls and doing something to get out of it. But it's over now and I can close that horrible miniscule sub-chapter of my life." She smiled happily before taking a bite of the cookies that Serena and she made.

"Yay. I propose a toast." Serena said, holding up her hot cocoa cup. "To Blair Waldorf, for getting rid of the devil and getting out of hell." Blair held up her cup and they toast. "Yay!!" they both cheered as Eleanor came into the kitchen.

"OOH, a toast and homemade cookies. Did I interrupt a celebration?" Eleanor questioned, grabbing a cookie.

"Yes. Blair suddenly had something worth celebrating. A relief from…" Serena shut up when Blair nudged her.

"SO you're home early Mom. Is something wrong?" Blair asked, trying to change the topic.

"No, nothing is wrong. But you and I do need to talk Blair. Serena, can I talk to my daughter alone?" Serena grabbed her bags and couple of more cookies. "Of course. Eleanor. Bye Blair. Bye Eleanor." Serena and Blair hugged before Serena left the Waldorf's penthouse.

"SO what did you want to talk to me about Mom? Is something wrong? Is it Daddy?"

"No nothing is wrong that is for sure. In fact, it is something to be cheerful for. Quite apropos for the celebration mood that you are in. I guess it has something to do with Daddy. " Blair was confused. Her mom was freaking her out with all of the cheerfulness, especially when talking about her dad. Blair gasped.

"Is Daddy coming home?" Eleanor shook her head.

"Listen Blair, I don't know how exactly to tell you this. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but never knew how." Blair noticed that her mom was fidgeting and playing with her fingers.

"MOm, spit it out!"

"Ok I don't know how exactly to say this so I'll just say it at once." Blair held her breath. It had to be pretty big for her mom to be nervous. But no matter what, nothing could have prepared her for the news that rolled out of her mother's mouth.

"Blair, darling. Bart Bass and I are getting married. You're getting a new Daddy!"

The last thing Blair remember was the worried look from Dorota right before she hit the floor in a big thud.

A/N: Chapter two is done and updated. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, you guy like this chapter. More chapters to come. So don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Devil Beside you.


	3. These Are My Confessions

_Devil Beside You Chapter Three_

_Main Pairing: Chuck/Blair, Nate/Serena_

_Summary: This is an adaptation of the Taiwanese drama Devil Beside You. It's AU. Blair has a crush on the lacrosse team captain, Nathaniel Archibald, forever and one day she finally confesses. What happens when her love confession accidentally goes to the devil, Chuck Bass? And she also finds out that her mother is marrying Chuck's dad?_

"_I need hot chocolate, two pieces of cake stat!" Serena ordered the waitress and the waitress rushed toward the kitchen with a nod._

"_Great, not only will I have Bart Bass as a stepfather, I will also be the fattest girl at Constance." Blair whined, hitting her head on the table at Serendipity._

_Serena sighed. Saying that Blair's life hasn't been going smooth lately would be an understatement. Serena was incredibly worried when Blair called her, crying uncontrollably confessing that she's running away from home and going to live with her dad in France. So Serena raced over there and took her to Serendipity in order to cheer her up. But with Blair's state, Serena was convinced that Blair will only go from suicidal to devastated. _

"_Blair, calm down. You're so skinny and beautiful. It's only chocolate and beside chocolate is good for you. Now tell me what the hell happened."_

_Blair sighed dramatically._

_----cb-----_

_Flashback_

"_HOw can you marry Bart Bass?!" Blair's hand slammed on the dining room table and Eleanor flinched._

"_Blair, control your anger. It's not very ladylike." Eleanor said. "Well it's not very polite to get marry out of the blue when you haven't even told your only daughter that you were dating someone, let alone the scariest man on the Upper East Side."_

"_It's was a spur of the moment. Barty and I have been dating secretly for six months now. We didn't tell you guys because we know that you wouldn't approve. Oh honey, Barty and I are so in love that we couldn't wait to get marry any longer." Eleanor sighed happily while Blair made puking faces. But Blair suddenly realized something._

"_Wait, you guys?" Blair questioned and Eleanor's eyes lit up. "Oh, I forgot to mention Blair, Barty has a son your age. And he's coming over for dinner tonight."_

"_Ugh! For the sake of my appetite, can you please refer to Bart as Bart, not Barty." Blair demanded and Eleanor nodded her head shyly._

"_Sure, anything for you Blair-bear." _

"_Ugh. Stop with the nickname. Wait, so he has a son?" Blair was sure that she knew who the son was even though she couldn't think of it right now. She tried to think of who is the son of the infamous Bart Bass? Eleanor went to the living room to check herself in the mirror. And Blair was left alone in the dining room with her thoughts._

"_Hmm, Bass who the hell is he?" All of a sudden, Blair's brown eyes grew double in size in terror. _

"_Beside Blair, I think you should know about this guy," Blair remember Serena's voice inside her mind. "__his name is Chuck Bass. The son of the billionaire Bart Bass."_

"_Here is the deal, from today on, you will have to act like my slave!" Blair could also hear the devious voice of Chuck Bass._

_NO, No NO!!!! 'This has to be a bad dream, a nightmare.' Blair pinched herself, hoping to wake herself from this horror movie unfolding in front of her. Suddenly she hear the elevator door dinged, signaling a visitor._

_Blair ran to the living room to warn her mother when she came face to face with a smirking Chuck Bass. "Hello, sister!" Blair screamed._

_----_cb-----

Blair sighed and slammed her head back down on the table. "Oh my god, Chuck Bass is going to be your step-brother?" Serena felt so sorry for Blair. "B, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I am going to miss you so much Serena. But I promise that I'll write to you everyday and e-mail each other." Serena was confused. "Wait, what are you talking about Blair?"

"You are like the sister I never had. Why can't my mom be a lesbian and marry Lily instead?" 

"Cause I don't think God has that much sense of humor to make your dad gay and your mom a lesbian," Serena said, cracking up. "Wait Blair, you can't be serious about moving to France?" Blair nodded her head with absolute determination. "Blair, you can't move. You have to stay."

"Why? I have nothing here, nothing good in my life except for you." Serena tried to think of something that would make Blair stay. '_I got it!' _Serena thought.

"Oh Blair, I think you're forgetting something really special." Serena said, trying to lure Blair into staying. "Like what? I have nothing at all." 

"Ah, you're forgetting something or should I say someone…" Serena didn't get to finish her sentence since someone interrupted them.

"Blair?" a concerned voice appeared out of nowhere. Blair immediately recognized who that voice belonged to and she immediately turned around, meeting with two amazing green eyes. 

"Nate!" Blair's eyes lit up. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

"I like to get hot chocolate in the winter, especially after practice." Nate replied. Blair smiled widely to Nate, who returned the sentiment. "Sorry, but I thought I overheard that you're moving?" 

Blair suddenly shook her head profusely. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. That was me just listing my options. I miss my dad a lot. He's in France so I was wondering whether or not I should go visit him." Nate grinned.

"Good. I mean it's not good that you miss your dad. It's good that you're not moving. School wouldn't be the same without you in my Biology class."

"Order 93, it's ready!" A waitress called and Nate checked his number. "Sorry, I have to go. I have a family dinner." Nate went to get his hot chocolate. Blair and Serena squealed quietly to each other. Nate came back. 

"Mmm, I don't know what's better than hot chocolate in the winter. Maybe the new that you're not moving to another country." Nate smiled at Blair, who was so in a daze. "Bye Blair." he said. 

"Bye Nate!" Blair replied dreamily. Nate smiled once more and nodded at Serena before walking out the door. After Nate turned the corner, Blair squealed loudly. "Oh Nate, I forgot about you. At least I still have you in my crummy life." 

"Hey, I am hurt. I thought I was enough." Serena joked. "Oh don't take it the wrong way. You're very special to me S, but you're no where near the hot thing called Nathaniel Archibald." Blair joked.

"Well, glad to see you're back to yourself but you still haven't finished telling me what happened with Chuck and the dinner last night." Blair's face turned from utter happiness to anger.

----cb------

_Flashback_

"_What the hell are you doing in my house?" Blair demanded._

"_Blair, that's very rude. Charles, welcome to our home. This is Blair. Maybe you guys know each other." Chuck smirked at Blair. "Oh yes, Mrs. Waldorf, Blair and I got really close recently." Chuck replied without breaking eye contact with Blair, who was now glaring at him._

"_Oh very good!" Eleanor claimed happily. Eleanor was blinded by her happiness that she was oblivious to the actuality that was going on. "Come on, Charles. This way. Dinner is ready." Chuck turned to Eleanor and smiled politely._

"_Thank you Mrs. Waldorf. I'm sure that the dinner will be delicious." he was laying it thick on Eleanor who beamed._

"_Oh Charles, just call me Eleanor."_

"_Then please, call me Chuck. I mean it's only right that we should use preferred name with each other. Given that pretty soon, I'll be calling you mom." Eleanor giggled with pure joy. Blair looked at her mom in disgust. 'How can she be falling for his words?' _

_After a while, they were all seated in the dining room. Eleanor sighed sadly._

"_What is wrong Eleanor?" Chuck asked, faking concern. Blair rolled her eyes, which Chuck noticed._

"_Oh, I just wish Bart was here then it would be a real family dinner. But he has important business so it's ok." _

"_Oh, I'm very sad about that too." Chuck replied._

"_Oh Charles, I'm loving you like my own son already." Eleanor gushed over Chuck, infuriating Blair._

"_Mom, how can you love this impolite, uncaring, fake, bastard?" Blair screamed. Both Blair and Chuck waited for Eleanor's reaction, who looked frozen as a stone. All of a sudden, Eleanor started crying loudly._

"_OH I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be happy for me. You wouldn't approve of this marriage because you can't accept anybody else except for your father!" Eleanor cried as Blair watched in shocked._

"_Eleanor, don't cry. It's not your fault. Blair isn't for this marriage because she hates me." Chuck replied, with a sigh. "and here I thought, I could finally have a real family that I've always wanted." Chuck faked. His little speech just got Eleanor to cry harder._

"_Oh Chuck, I'm sorry but if Blair doesn't accept this marriage, I may have to disappoint you and your father." Eleanor hugged Chuck tightly._

"_OH it' s not your faulty. It's mine. It's always my fault." Chuck said, making Eleanor cry even harder. _

"_Mom, stop crying. Mom?" Blair called to her mother who was unresponsive. "Mom, I accept. I accept." Blair gave in. _

"_Really?" Blair nodded and Eleanor hugged Chuck even tighter. Blair turned her attention to Chuck and was shocked and angered by his reaction. The asshole was actually smirking and winked his eyebrows at her, signaling that he outsmarted her with guilt. It took all of Blair's self-control not to smack that smirk off of Chuck's face. _

_End Flashback_

_-----_cb-----

"Blair, you really have to confess to Nate again." Serena declared. "I'm sure that he loves you and when you finally confesses, at least you'll have a little bit of happiness and something to look forward to." Blair started to protest.

"NO BUT! You have to. I'm demanding and putting my foot down. You know that I don't do that unless I absolutely have to. So you have to." Serena demanded. "Ok, tomorrow you have to confess to Nate. Once and for all." Blair nodded. '_Serena is right. It does seem like Nate likes me. Beside it's killing me not knowing whether or not if we'll ever be together.' _

--------cb-------

Blair hid behind a column as she tried to calm her nerves. Today was the day. Today is the day that she will be confessing to Nathaniel Archibald and he is going to hear it. Blair tried to breath evenly but her nerves were building up too much. In her mind, there were many scenarios about how she would mess it up or even worse, he'll reject her. 

'_Breathe Blair. It's just a guy. You can do this. You can do this. I am Blair Waldorf and I command myself to do this.'_

Blair nodded to herself. She is doing this by herself today because Serena was stuck in a club meeting. She approached Nate in the hallway, the butterflies in her stomach growing bigger as she got closer. "Nate, I like you a lot." Blair repeated to herself quietly. "I can do this."

Nate saw Blair approaching him and smiled widely, waving her over. Blair smiled nervously and approached to Nate.

"Hey Blair, how's it going? Still missing your dad?" Nate asked. Blair didn't replied, instead, she kept on repeating the phrase in her mind. "Blair, are you ok?" Nate asked concerned. "Blair?" Nate repeated.

"Nate, I like…" Nate stared at her. "Nate, I…I…. I have liked you for a long time now." Blair said loudly, staring nervously at Nate who was in shock.

"What? You like me?" Nate asked confused. "You know what, never mind. I should've know that you couldn't like me back." Blair said, as she looked for the nearest hole in the ground to bury herself with. When she couldn't find any, she decided on running away. As she turned, Nate grabbed her arms. "Wait, Blair, I didn't mean it like that." Nate explained, still holding onto Blair.

"Then which way did you mean it as?" Blair asked nervously. Now it was Nate's turn to be nervous. "I meant, I'm surprised."

"Like good surprise?" Nate smiled.

"Of course. I'm surprised that you like me because I…. I have always liked you too." Nate admitted shyly. Blair felt like the weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulder. "You do?" Nate nodded. 

"Yeah, ever since I saw you. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world." Nate confessed.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Blair asked. Nate shrugged. "I don't know, I always thought you were out of my league." Blair laughed. "SO not true." She countered.

The bell rings. "Well, can I walk you to your next class?" Nate asked. Blair nodded. "Yes, sure, I would love that since my next class is the same as your next class." Nate smiled and reached out for Blair's hand nervously.

Blair was finally starting to wrapped her head around the fact that she was holding hands with Nate, the man of her dreams. She wasn't sure what they were now but he did like her back and that left her elated. She looked up at Nate and saw him smiling at her too. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

Her heart stopped when they arrived at the in front of their class. '_No! NO! NO!'_ Blair hoped to be wake up from what can only be a nightmare. On the wall, in front of their class, copies of her love letter was posted, with a huge group of classmates reading it out loud, laughing. 

Embarrassment and utter humiliation was the first thing that she came to her mind. Anger came shortly after. She tried to think of who the hell would do this to her. As she thought about it, only one name came up in her mind: CHUCK BASS. 

She remembered the warning that he gave before leaving for dinner last time.

_Flashback_

"_Oh that was a great dinner." Eleanor said, sipping on her wine. _

"_That was delicious. But I really have to get going." Chuck complimented, genuinely. Dorota came into the dining room and indicated that there was a phone call for Eleanor._

"_I'll be there in a minute, Dorota. Blair, why don't you walk Charles out." Eleanor said as she exited the dining room. Blair smiled sweetly at her mother and turned to glared at Chuck._

"_Now that we fed you, it's time for you to get out." Blair said coldly and Chuck scoffed. They got up and Blair dragged him through to the elevator, pretending to make nice in front of her mom._

"_Now now Blair, you can't be that eager to get rid of me." Chuck teased. Blair hit the elevator button hard and smiled at him tightly._

"_You know it's not too late to become my slave again." Chuck said._

"_and why would I want to do that?" _

"_So that you won't be humiliated at school." Blair shook her head. "Like I said, I decided to confess to Nate so you can't blackmail me anymore."_

"_Who said Nate turning you down will be the embarrassment that I was talking about? Last chance Blair."_

"_Go to hell." Blair replied with fake sweetly._

"_You had your chance. Now all I can say is good luck." Chuck replied hotly as he stepped into the elevator and left her house._

_Blair ignored his cryptic message that night and headed straight for bed. _

_End Flashback_

Now Blair finally understood what Chuck was talking about. Anger consumed her until she exploded. She stepped toward the letters and ripped them down, shocking everyone including Nate. 

Blair didn't care about what people were thinking, the only thing she can think of was the fact Chuck Bass needed to pay. She ran out of the building in search of him that she didn't hear Nate calling her name.

Chuck Bass needed to pay for this!!!

A/N: That seemed like a good place to stop. I have never written such a long chapter before. I'm sorry if the characters sounded OC but I was trying to fit the story into the real DBY as much as I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. And I probably won't get to update until Friday. So Merry Christmas everyone and to those who doesn't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays. I'll be sadly working on Christmas, anyway I'm getting off-track. Be safe!!


End file.
